


Joyd, god of cuddles

by Crowned_clowns



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a tsundere, Fluff, M/M, god AU, its cute, there’s so much love, tyki is a god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_clowns/pseuds/Crowned_clowns
Summary: Allen is sacrificed to the god of pleasure, but refuses to sleep with him so instead they snuggle a lot! It’s all fluff
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is completely written but I could continue to write if you guys want!

Allen was forced to his knees by the members of the dark Church in front of the temple, his hands tied behind his back.  
It towered over Allen, dark marble reflecting the setting sun.  
“You should feel honored.” Said a man in his ear. “You’ve been chosen to be his next lover. Joyd will hopefully be pleased with your body.”

Allen shoved his shoulder into the man’s face, making him real back. He flinched when the man raised a fist but another caught his wrist. “Don’t mark his face anymore then it already is.”  
Allen sneered then grunted when the man kicked him to the ground, tying his feet up so he couldn’t run.  
“Wait patiently.” The man growled.  
The boy watched the men walk away, before shifting around, his back to the temple. He struggled as the sun slowly set in front of him. The trees casting long shadows all around him. He was freezing….  
He froze when there where footsteps behind him.  
“My my, You're a fighter aren't you, boy?” Came a deep soothing voice.  
Allen proceeded to struggle when a hand grabbed his hair and started to drag him. “HEY! STOP THAT HURTS!!” He yelled.  
“Too bad pipsqueak.” Said the voice then scoffed when Allen kept struggling.  
The boy let out a squeak then was lifted up and thrown over a shoulder. “Hey!”  
“You’ve got a nice ass, I like that.” A hand groped Allen’s butt and he blushed brightly.  
“Stop that!” Allen demanded.  
“Knock it off, I’m getting irritated!” Snapped the man as he walked into the temple. It was decorated with hieroglyphs and torches, drapes hanging on the walls, everything decorated with gold, gray and black.  
Allen gave up struggling to stare at the walls, it was beautiful inside the temple.  
The man walked for a while before entering a room. He grunted as he threw Allen onto something plush.  
Allen grunted and looked around, he lay on a large plush bed inside a brightly lit bedroom. He turned his eyes to look at the man and gasped softly.

He was devilishly handsome, his skin a light gray and his eyes a piercing gold, like small suns. His hair was slicked back, midnight black and curly, he wore black pants and a loose white shirt. 

Allen stared at him, amazed, but it only lasted a moment and he glared. “Who are you supposed to be?”  
The man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Joyd, god of pleasure and night.” He said coldly.

Allen sat up by wiggling around. “Joyd? I thought he was a monster. You can’t be joyd.”  
The man rolled his eyes. “Do you have something else you’d rather call me?”  
Allen shrugged defiantly. “What’s your actual name?”  
A nerve twitched in his cheek. “Tyki.” He said sarcastically.

Allen hummed and locked his lavender eyes on the tall man. “Tyki.” He said softly.

The way the boy said that name made joyd’s blood run, he could easily get lost in those defiant lavender eyes. He quickly shook his head and moved in front of the boy and untied his legs.  
“If you try to run, You’ll regret it.” Said the god. “A storm is coming and you’ll die before you reach the town.” He looked up at the boy. “Do you understand, boy?” 

Allen death glared at the gray man but nodded. Watching the older male closely over his shoulder as the man undid his hands.  
Allen rubbed his wrists, which where bleeding from his struggles with the rope.  
‘Tyki’ knelt in front of Allen, grabbed his hand gently and looked over his wrists. “This hand.” He held up the hand that was covered in scars and scar tissue. “What happened if I may ask?”  
Allen frowned deeply. “I didn’t have the nicest childhood.” He mumbled.  
Tyki hummed then stood up. “Stay here, I’ll get medication for your wrists.” He walked out of the room.  
Allen stood quickly and looked around for an escape and whimpered when he saw none except the doorway.  
He stepped toward the doorway, but Tyki walked through it and raised an eyebrow. “What did I just tell you, boy? Sit down.” He huffed.  
Allen glared but sat down. “I have a name, stop calling me ‘boy’.”  
Tyki knelt down and started to wrap up Allen’s wrists, making Allen wince and frown.  
Tyki sneered and kissed the boys wrists. “Your name matters little to me.”  
Allen pulled his wrists away. “It should matter! I’m stuck here till the blizzard ends!”  
“No actually, you won’t survive till the end of the storm.” Tyki stood and towered over Allen, his grin huge and twisted. “I told you before, boy, I’m Joyd, and I need to feed. I’m going to fuck you into this mattress and then eat you, just like all the others.”  
Allen stood and suddenly slapped the god across the face.  
Tyki stood there in shock and held his cheek then turned. “What the hell you little brat!?”  
“Like hell im gonna let you do either of those things to me! I don’t care if you’re the god of anything! You should have consent before you do anything!” Allen snapped angrily. 

“I’m a god! That’s consent enough!!” Tyki snapped back.  
“Like hell it is!” Allen yelled. “If you want me, then earn me! I’m not going down without a fight!”  
Tyki growled then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine! I have nothing better to do!”  
Allen scoffed and sat back on the bed.  
Tyki sighed softly. “May the Dark Lord help me.” He mumbled. “Let’s sleep then, I’ll start in the morning.”

“Where am I sleeping?” Allen asked softly.  
“Next to me of course.” Tyki said, sitting on one side of the bed.  
Allen wrinkled his nose. “May I borrow something to sleep in?”  
Tyki grinned and pointed to a dresser.  
Allen got up and walked over to it, he dug around and frowned, none of the pants would fit him so he picked a big button up shirt to sleep in.  
He glanced at Tyki, who had taken off his own shirt and was patiently waiting for the boy to join him.  
Allen turned his back to the god and stripped his clothes and changed into the shirt, it was large on him, going down to his mid thigh, he had to push the sleeves up to push his hands through the holes. He hesitated then sat on the bed next to the god.  
“You may be Joyd, but I’m still going to call you Tyki.” He said softly.

The god was busy eyeing Allen’s pale thighs and blinked then huffed. “Why?” He growled.  
Allen grinned. “Because it irritates you.”  
Tyki wrinkled his nose and laid down. “Just shut up and sleep.” 

Allen buried himself under the covers and closed his eyes. It smelled nice under the covers. Like smoke and coffee.  
It was calming to the boy. He breathed deeply and slowly fell asleep.

Tyki watched the boy and gently pulled him against his body, spooning him. He buried his nose into his hair and hummed. His snowy hair was soft and smelt nice. He got lost in the boy as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyki woke first and shifted then looked down. The white haired boy was still in his arms, his face buried into the god’s chest, one hand snaked around the older male’s waist.  
Tyki grinned and ran his fingers gently through the boys hair, humming softly to himself. His sacrifices normally didn’t last the night, so waking with a cuddle buddy was actually really pleasant.  
He held the boy close to his body for a while, playing with his hair till he felt him shift. 

Allen shifted his legs, which were tangled with Tyki’s and nuzzled his face into the gods chest, wanting more warmth. It was a tad chilly in the temple with the blizzard outside.  
Allen opened his eyes sleepily and grumbled softly then pressed closer to the warmth, enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with. A soft content smile curled into his lips as he blinked slowly and sleepily.  
He felt a gentle kiss on his head and he hummed happily. The warmth and affection made Allen’s sleepy heart sing.  
Then it hit him. Who was holding him? Who was playing with his hair and giving him sweet kisses?  
Allen sat up quickly, tho regretted it because of the cold air and turned to look at the person beside him.  
It was Joyd...or Tyki. “You!” Allen said angrily.

Tyki had a very grumpy look, his black curly hair was in his face, his gold eyes droopy with drowsiness . “Shut up and lay back down, you’re letting the heat escape from the blankets.” He yanked Allen back down, holding him close again.  
Allen’s face was bright red and he shifted. “Let go!” 

Tyki held him tighter. “Calm down, boy.” Said the man in his low voice, gravely with tiredness. “I’m just holding you, it’s cold and we could both use the warmth.” He said in his ear.  
Allen went still and huffed angrily.  
Tyki loosened his grip and gently went back to playing with Allen’s hair. “If I wanted to try something I would have, I don’t get to snuggle often so let me enjoy this.” He hummed, pushing his face into the back of Allen’s head.  
Allen blushed and stayed tense, his body very slowly relaxing as the man played with his hair. He could feel himself dozing off and he grunted softly. 

“Go back to sleep if you want. It’s still early enough.” Tyki whispered in his ear.  
Allen nodded lightly and shifted. He dozed with the god for what felt like hours. Warm in his arms, content with the affection he was receiving.  
Tyki eventually stopped when Allen’s stomach rumbled. “Hungry, boy?” He whispered to him.  
Allen nodded and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve sleepily.  
Tyki sat up and grimaced at the cold, smirking a little when the boy whined beside him. “Come on, get up, I’ll make you something to eat.” He said softly, caressing the boys cheek.  
Allen opened his eyes and turned to look at Tyki as he caressed Allen’s cheek. “You’re weird.”  
Tyki raised an eyebrow. “How so?”  
“You talked about eating me and now you’re being all affectionate.”  
Tyki chuckled softly. “I’m the god of pleasure, pleasure isn’t always sexual.” He said in a soft voice. “Even you being affectionate towards me helps feed me.”  
Allen wrinkled his nose. “So if I’m affectionate, you won’t eat me?”  
Tyki winked. “For now.” He got up and winced at the cold tiled floor then pulled on a shirt, he turned to look at Allen and grinned widely.  
Allen had sat up, his white hair a fluffy mess, the shirt draped off his shoulder, showing more scar tissue on the boy’s porcelain skin. He yawned and looked at Tyki then huffed. “Stop staring.”  
Tyki stuck out his tongue. “Get dressed.” He grabbed Allen’s clothes and tossed them at the boy.  
Allen caught them and started to change. He stood up and winced. “Shit it’s cold…” he mumbled.  
Tyki chuckled softly. “Come on.” He smiled softly and walked out of the room.  
Allen hurried after him and down a hallways, multiple doors leading who knows where. “Are you here all alone?” Allen asked him.  
Tyki nodded. “I prefer being here alone. No distractions.” He mumbled and opened a door and walked inside to a kitchen. He snapped his fingers and a fire sprung to life in the hearth.  
Allen jumped a little and glanced around then sat at the table while Tyki bustled around and started to cook. “Hope you like eggs and bacon,”  
“I’ll eat anything so…” Allen said, watching the man closely.  
After a little while, Tyki set a plate in front of Allen and set one down for himself.  
They ate in silence, Allen easily finishing his plate.  
“You must’ve been hungry, boy.” Tyki smiled, offering him a piece of his bacon that Allen happily took.  
“I eat a lot.” Allen shrugged and smiled softly, nibbling the bacon.  
Tyki grinned and pointed to a door. “I have a lot of food, go crazy.”  
Allen’s face lit up and he got up, walking to the door and opening it. He vanished from Tyki’s view, only to come back with arms full of food, he sat across from the god again and began to inhale the food.  
Tyki watched in amazement and grinned. “That’s impressive.”  
Allen easily finished all the food he had brought out and grinned at the man. “I love to eat.”  
Tyki chuckled softly and stood, gathering the dishes and putting them in the sink.  
“Come on.” He told the boy and walked out of the kitchen.  
Allen got up and followed the God back into the hallway and down to another room. A fire was already lit. The walls were lined with books, the floor had a rug on it and was covered in thick pillows and plush chairs.  
“I have work, I’ll be back in a few hours, please stay here till I return.” Tyki put a gentle hand onto Allen’s head then pointed to the door across the hall. “Bathroom.”  
Allen frowned and looked up at the man. “What does a god do for work?”  
Tyki smiled softly. “Maybe if you live another day, I’ll tell you.” He placed a kiss on Allen’s forehead.  
Allen blushed and swatted him away. “Go away.” He huffed.  
Tyki laughed softly and turned away, closing the door behind him as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

The library that Tyki left him in was amazing, warm and comfortable, full of books that Allen had never heard of or that were in different languages, maps, cookbooks, spell books. Allen wanted to read every book in that library.  
By the time Tyki had come back,many hours later, there where books scattered all over the place, the boy was asleep next to the fire, surrounded by books.  
The God smiled softly and sat beside the boy, caressing his cheek gently. “You really are something, boy.” He mumbled softly, moving hair out of the boys face. 

Allen shifted and lifted his head, blinking slowly. “Oh you’re back.” He mumbled softly and sat up, yawning softly.  
Tyki watched him and grinned. “I take it you’ve been asleep for most of the day?”  
Allen shook his head. “I read most of the day, it’s my goal to read all the books in here.” He said softly.  
Tyki raised an eyebrow. “Really? Why?”  
The boy turned his beautiful eyes to Tyki. “Because I like reading.”  
Tyki just hummed softly and reached out a hand to caress the boys cheeks.  
Allen blushed and smacked his hand away. “Stop that.” He huffed.  
Tyki chuckled softly then got up. “Are you hungry?”  
Allen’s grumpy face lit up a little and he nodded. “I’m always hungry.” He got up.  
Tyki got up as well and swatted something off Allen’s shoulder.  
Allen frowned and turned to see a purple butterfly flutter away. “A butterfly? In winter?”  
“It’s not an actual butterfly.” Tyki said, grabbing the butterfly from the air. “It’s called a teez. They’re one of my dark creatures. They eat humans.” He looked at Allen. “And you’re not ready to be eaten yet.”  
Allen huffed and pushed past Tyki. “Come on; I’m hungry.”  
Tyki released the butterfly and grinned then turned, following Allen, the butterfly following its master.  
They walked to the kitchen and Allen sat down at the table as Tyki got started.  
“So what do you do all day as a god?” Allen asked, watching the butterfly flutter around Tyki’s head.  
“Godly things, I go down to the underworld and meet with the other 13 dark gods.” He said. “my brothers and sisters, we get our commands from the great millennium earl himself.”  
Allen raised an eyebrow. “He’s real?”  
“Of course he’s real.” Tyki glanced at Allen. “If I exist so would he.” He grinned and kept cooking then put something into an oven. He sat infront of Allen and grinned.  
Allen jumped a little when the butterfly landed on his hand and he smiled softly. “They’re so pretty.”  
Tyki raised an eyebrow. “You think they’re...pretty?”  
Allen watched the teez crawl over his fingers and smiled. “Yah, the design is beautiful.”  
Tyki felt his face heat up a little. “I designed them, most people fear them. So it’s...odd to have someone say they’re pretty.”  
Allen smiled and watched the insect crawl down his arm.  
“Just don’t let it bite you.” Tyki cooed. “It’s very painful from all the screams I’ve heard.”  
Allen frowned and looked at the God. “You’re twisted.”  
“Extremely.” Tyki grinned darkly. “They don’t call me a dark god for nothing.”  
Allen rolled his eyes and watched the butterfly again. Tyki turned away and pulled a pan out of the oven. “I hope you like chicken.”  
“I told you I’d eat anything.” Allen said softly, watching the teez fly back over to it’s master.  
Tyki started to prepare things and hummed softly.  
Allen closed his eyes and listened. “You have a nice voice, Tyki.” He said softly, opening his eyes at the clink of his plate being put in front of him.  
Allen’s mouth watered, it looked amazing.  
“Eat up, boy.” Tyki said and started to eat.  
Allen took a bite and made a moan noise. It was amzing.  
Tyki watched him closely. “That good huh?”  
Allen nodded. “This is absolutely amazing.” He grinned at Tyki and happily ate the rest.  
Tyki grinned and ate his. “I also need to be fed tonight.” Tyki said casually.  
Allen looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Affection, since you won’t give me sex.” Tyki said and looked at Allen with his gold eyes. “I’ll let you live as long as you give me something to eat off of until I get bored of you.”  
Allen huffed and played with his green beans. “I suppose that’s a fair trade…” he mumbled.  
Tyki grinned and continued to eat.  
After they finished, Tyki cleaned up while Allen devoured more food from the pantry.

Allen jumped when he felt arms around his waist, he turned, part of a pretzel dangling from his mouth.  
Tyki leaned forward and bit the pretzel, his lips brushing Allen’s.  
Allen blushed brightly and turned away, grumbling to himself.  
Tyki chuckled softly. “Go grab a book from the library then meet me in the bedroom ok?” He cooed in his ear then pulled away.  
Allen turned around but Tyki was gone. He frowned and sighed then left the pantry and walked back to the library, the fire was dying so it was chilly.  
He grabbed a book and walked towards the bedroom, it was starting to get cold in the hallways, he could hear the blizzard howling outside the temple.  
The urge to run was overwhelming, but Allen knew he wouldn’t survive the outside, bare foot and with no outer protection.  
He hesitated then turned away and walked toward the bedroom.  
Tyki was already in bed, waiting patiently for Allen.  
Allen walked over and sat beside Tyki, blushing when Tyki pulled Allen into his lap.  
The god wrapped his arms around the boys waist and hummed. “You’re warm.” Cooed Tyki in Allen’s ear.  
Allen blushed and gripped his book tightly.  
“Relax, boy.”  
“I have a name.” Allen huffed. “It’s Allen.”  
“Allen.” Whispered Tyki in his ear. “But I’m going to continue to call you ‘boy’.”  
Allen huffed. “Why?”  
“The same reason you call me Tyki, to irritate you~.” He gave the boys waist a squeeze.  
Allen huffed and opened his book, having every intention of ignoring the god, but Tyki snatches the book away. “You can have this after I’ve been fed.” He said, setting it on the bedside table.

Allen whined softly and blushed lightly. “This is absurd….” he mumbled.  
Tyki nuzzled his neck. “Only for you, boy.” He cooed against his skin then pressed a kiss to the porcelain gently.  
Allen tensed up and wiggled, “stop that!”  
“Relax.” Tyki laughed and held onto him. “It’s just affection.”  
Allen blushed brightly. “That’s not affection!” He whined.  
Tyki laughed and laid down, pulling the boy down with him. He spooned the wiggling boy and chuckled.  
Allen wiggled and whined but eventually gave in and huffed.  
Tyki nuzzled the back of his head and hummed, enjoying the warmth.  
“Hey, if you play with my hair, I’ll read to you.” Said the god softly.

Allen hummed. “Ok.” He sat up and grunted softly.  
Tyki sat up and patted his lap.  
Allen hesitated then climbed into the gods lap and leaned against him, his head on the man's shoulder.  
Tyki grabbed the book and shook his head so all his hair fell onto his face.  
Allen reached up and played with Tyki’s hair as the god started to read the book to him.  
He half paid attention and played lazily with his hair, dozing off.  
“Boy.” Came Tyki’s deep voice in his ear.  
Allen shifted and grumbled softly, still playing with the gods hair gently.  
“Boy.” Came Tyki’s voice again.  
Allen opened his eyes and turned them to look up into gold suns. “What?”  
Tyki looked over the boy, he dropped the book and pressed his lips tightly against the boys. 

Allen blushed scarlet and wiggled a little, but the god help him close. He panicked just a little more when Tyki forced his tongue into the boys mouth.

The boy tasted like sugar and chicken, his lips were soft as well, all Tyki wanted to do was bruise them up.  
They kissed for a moment before Tyki separated, a string of spit connecting them.  
Allen’s face was bright red and he panted, gripping onto the man tightly. “What the HELL!?” He screeched. 

Tyki laughed, his hair over part of his eyes. “Sorry couldn’t help myself, your lips looked soft.” He cooed and leaned in to kiss Allen again.  
Allen put his scarred hand over Tyki’s mouth. “Don’t you dare…” he growled.  
Tyki wiggled his eyebrows then grinned widely and started to tickle Allen.  
He blinked then burst into laughter and wiggled.  
Tyki pinned Allen to the bed and kept ticking him.  
Allen held onto Tyki and laughed harder as the man kissed at his face and chest.  
Tyki stopped, hovering over Allen.  
Allen let out tiny giggles under Tyki and looked up at him.  
Tyki looked down at him. Allen had a strange kind of beauty, with his scars and white hair and those beautiful lavender eyes. Tyki had always appreciated beautiful things. But this boy. It made his heart feel both feather light and lead heavy.  
“Allen.” The name escapes his lips, deep and gravely.

Allen blushed and his eyes met Tyki’s. “You said my name….” he mumbled.  
Tyki blinked then huffed. “Just this once, boy. Don’t expect it again.”  
Allen huffed then rolled his eyes and pushed Tyki. “Get off.” He whined.  
“Maybe I wanna hold you like this~.” Purred the god in his ear.  
Allen blushed brightly and wiggled. “Just don’t kiss me again!”  
Tyki wrapped his arms around the boy and rolled onto his back so that Allen lay on his chest.  
Allen blushed lightly and looked at Tyki, their chests pressed together.  
Tyki ran his fingers thru Allen’s hair. “This isn’t bad.” He mumbled. “You might live for a while.”  
“So what you’re saying is, if I cuddle with you a lot and deny you sex, I get to live, sounds great.” Allen teased.  
Tyki rolled his eyes and smirked. “Don’t get too cocky, boy. I’ll still eat you.”  
Allen rolled his eyes. It would be easy to feed the dark god with affection, so Allen wiggled a little and buried his fingers into Tyki’s curly hair.  
Tyki hummed happily and leaned into Allen’s touch. “I don’t get this kind of stuff often.” He mumbled.  
“It’s because you murder everyone who comes in here.” Allen huffed softly and looked into his gold eyes.  
Tyki chuckled softly. “It’s the best way to eat.” He cooed. “Sex fuels me just barely till the next sacrifice, so let’s see if your affection will do anything better.” He kissed Allen’s jaw.  
Allen blushed and looked away. “Stop with the kisses….”  
“Why? It’s affectionate.” He kissed Allen’s face then flipped them again so he laid on Allen and hummed. “Kiss me, boy.” He cooed.  
“No way!” Allen blushed and quickly covered his mouth.  
Tyki grinned wickedly. “Come on~ just one little kiss~.”  
“Like hell! I don’t want your tongue down my throat again!” Allen said, muffled by his hand.  
“I promise I won’t shove my tongue down your throat.” He said softly. “Please? It helps me eat.”  
Allen’s face turned red and moved his hand.  
Tyki grinned and leaned down, pressing their lips together gently.  
When Allen didn’t kiss back, Tyki pulled away and looked down at him. “Kiss back, boy, otherwise it doesn’t work.”  
Allen blushed brightly and whined softly.  
“It doesn’t count if it’s not you giving the affection.” Tyki said softly.  
The boy hesitated then leaned up and slowly kissed the god.  
Tyki hummed and kissed Allen’s back, it was a closed lip kiss, soft and gentle. He put his hand on the boys cheek and caressed his cheek with a thumb. 

They separated and Allen looked into the older man's golden eyes.  
Tyki stared right back at the boy, still holding his face. “You’re strangely...beautiful…” Tyki mumbled, looking into his snowy lavender eyes. “It’s weird...I’m not usually attracted to humans.”  
Allen’s face went bright red. “I'm ...beautiful?”

Tyki rolled his eyes and kissed his scarred eye gently. “Shush. Let’s get some sleep and snuggle.” He got off Allen, pulled off his shirt and laid down, holding his arms out.  
Allen sat up and hesitated, he looked at Tyki and shivered a little at the cold then stood. “I gotta change, close your eyes.”  
Tyki smirked and closed his eyes, humming softly.  
Allen changed into Tyki’s overly large shirt and laid beside him.  
Tyki opened his eyes then pulled the covers over them and held the boy close to him, his chest pressing against the boy’s back.  
Allen blushed and nuzzled his face into the pillow as Tyki buried his nose into the back of Allen’s head. “Goodnight, boy.”  
“Night...Tyki.” He mumbled and closed his eyes.

Allen woke in the middle of the night rather violently, shooting up with a cry of terror, tears streaming down his cheek as he trembled violently.  
It was almost pitch black in the room and Allen barely felt Tyki stir beside him. “Boy?” He touched Allen’s arm gently then sat up quickly. “Are you ok? What happened?”  
Allen just sunk his head into his hands and started to sob, still shaking.  
Tyki pulled the boy into his lap and held him close.  
Allen wrapped his arms around Tyki’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder, letting the older male pet his hair and whisper comforting words in his ear. 

Allen’s tears eventually stopped but he still clung tightly to Tyki, his body still vibrating.  
Tyki snapped his fingers and a teez appeared, it glowed purple and shone a little light onto the men.  
Allen looked at the butterfly, not taking his head off the man's shoulder as he played with the curly hairs on the back of the man's head.  
“What happened?” Tyki asked softly, running a hand gently over Allen’s bare shoulder.  
“Nightmare...I get them a lot.” Allen mumbled, still watching the butterfly. “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to wake you…” he nuzzled his face into Tyki’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He whispered and clung tighter to Tyki. 

The god held the boy tightly in his arms, rocking him gently, playing with his hair. “Sleep, I’ll protect you.” He whispered in his ear.  
Allen whimpered and slowly dozed off.  
Tyki rocked him for a while until he was sure the boy was completely asleep before laying back down with him, holding the boy to his chest as he fell back asleep.

********


	4. Chapter 4

(A month or two later, somewhere if February?early March?)

Allen was laying on Tyki’s chest, tracing butterflies onto the gods skin as they dozed in bed.  
They had gotten into a comfortable swing of being overly affectionate with each other. Allen had grown fond of the god’s teasing nature, Tyki had grown to adore the boy and his stubborn attitude.  
Tyki played with Allen’s hair, watching the butterflies that crawled down Allen’s back.  
Allen lifted his head and hummed. “Can we go eat?” He whined.  
Tyki grinned. “Sure. Smooch me first.”  
Allen rolled his eyes, having gotten used to kissing the man constantly. He wiggled up and pressed his lips to Tyki’s.  
Tyki kissed him back and hummed softly then pulled away. “Alright, boy.” He sat up, Allen sitting up as well.  
Tyki pulled on a shirt and stretched. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”  
Allen watched the man leave and quickly changed before following him. He wore some new clothes, Tyki had gone out and brought Allen back a bunch of new books and clothes.  
He walked into the kitchen and hugged onto Tyki’s arm. “What’s for breakfast?” He asked softly.  
Tyki kissed the top of Allen’s head gently. “Pancakes.” He smiled. “Go find us the honey and fruit.”  
Allen smiled and kissed Tyki’s arm then pulled away and walked to the pantry.  
He came back with a bowl of fruit and a jar of honey.  
Tyki gave him a soft smile. “Go sit down.” He smiled.  
Allen beamed at him and sat down, watching the numerous teez fly around Tyki. They showed up constantly and Allen adored them, beautiful and soft, he sometimes forgot they were dangerous.  
“I have to leave in the morning tomorrow.” Tyki said to Allen. “I’ll be gone for a day or two.”  
“You’re leaving?” Allen whined softly.  
Tyki couldn’t help but smile at Allen’s whiny tone. “I’ll leave you with a companion, don’t worry.” 

Allen pouted and laid his head on the table. “But who will keep me warm at night and make me delicious food?”  
“Yourself? It’s only for a few days, boy.”  
Allen whined pathetically then sat his head up. “That’s a few days to many…” He mumbled.  
Tyki couldn’t help but turn a little to give him a devilish grin. “Aww, have you grown to like me?” He cooed.

Allen wrinkled his nose and turned his head, his face going red. “You wish!”  
Tyki just chuckled and went back to cooking.  
A moment later, he set a large plate of pancakes in front of Allen. “Eat up.” Tyki smiled.  
Allen wiggled happily and slathered the pancakes in honey and fruit before devouring all of it.  
Tyki watched him, always amazed at Allen’s appetite.  
The boy easily devoured all his food and beamed brightly at the man.  
Tyki smiled back. “I’ll bring you some new books for you to read tonight, how does that sound?” He said softly, getting up.  
Allen perked up. “Yes please!” He said, smiling bright at the god.  
Tyki walked over and ruffled his hair then pecked his lips sweetly. “I’ll be back tonight, behave yourself and I’ll bring you treats~.” He cooed to him.  
“I’m always well behaved.” Allen cooed back then nudged him playfully.  
Tyki chuckled softly and turned away. “See you tonight.”  
“Bye Tyki!” He said after him.

*****

Allen spent most of his time reading in the library or reading in bed. The teez crawling on him and nuzzling into his white hair. By the time Tyki came home, Allen was passed out in the library beside the fire, teez all over him.  
Tyki smiled lovingly and knelt down, caressing his cheek gently. “Wake up, boy, I’m home.”  
Allen grunted and lifted his head, all the teez fluttering off him. The boy got a soft smile and sat up slowly, yawning. “Hi.” He said sleepily.  
Tyki cupped his cheek and smiled. “You gotta stop napping, you keep me up all night.”  
Allen leaned into his touch and laughed softly. “Sorry, it helps pass the time.”  
Tyki leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You’re adorable, come on, I have gifts for you.”  
Allen blushed lightly and smiled, letting Tyki help him to his feet.  
Tyki led him to their room, a bag on the bed.  
Allen glanced at Tyki, who nodded. Allen ran to the bag and opened it, beaming at the box of candy on top and the multiple books underneath. “Thank you, Tyki!” He turned and beamed at the god.  
Tyki chuckled. “I thought you might like those, I have one other gift, to keep you company.”  
A tall, yellow cat like creature curled from behind Tyki, it’s sharp Cheshire smile wide. It came up to Tyki’s thigh. It’s pure white eyes watching Allen closely.  
“This is a golem, one of my beasts. It usually eats humans but this one won’t hurt you.” He nudged the cat and it strutted gracefully towards him, it’s long tail swaying. It rubbed against Allen’s legs and made squeaking noises.  
Allen hesitated then ran his hand over the creatures head gently. “Why is it yellow?”  
Tyki smiled. “They’re usually black, but I thought you might like adifferent color since it’s yours.” He said, walking over to caress Allen’s cheek.  
Allen face lit up and he looked at Tyki. “He’s mine?” He asked, still petting the golem.  
“All yours.” Tyki sat beside him on the bed and kissed his cheek. “They eat just about anything. So just continuously feed him.”  
Allen beamed happily and leaned his head on Tyki’s shoulder. “Thanks...Joyd.”  
Tyki blushed. Allen had never said Tyki’s true name before and it made his heart flutter and skip a beat.  
“You’re welcome, Allen.” He whispered back, smiling at Allen’s bright blush.  
Allen looked up at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek gently. “Do you really have to leave ...?” He mumbled. Tyki caressed his cheek.”I know you don’t want me to, but it’s my job.”  
Allen sighed and nuzzled his head into Tyki’s shoulder. “Tomorrow morning…?.”  
Tyki nodded and kissed his head gently. “We can snuggle all night.”  
Allen hugged his arm and sighed.  
Tyki hummed softly. “Come on, boy, let’s start on dinner.” He said as he got up.  
Allen pet the golem gently as he got up and followed Tyki, grabbing his hand. “So why are you leaving for a few days?”  
Tyki held the boys hand gently. “Meeting between the dark and light gods, they tend to last a few days because of all the fighting.”  
Allen wrinkled his nose and sighed. “This is gonna suck….”  
“Tell me about it, I’m gonna be so hungry by the time I get back.” Tyki grumbled.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll smother you.” Allen teased as they stepped into the kitchen.  
Allen separated from the god and hummed, sitting at the table. “What have you got planned?”  
Tyki started to pull out stuff. “I was thinking bacon and eggs?”  
Allen frowned. “For dinner?”  
“Yah, why not? Let’s change things up.” Tyki smiled at him.  
Allen rolled his eyes. “Your lazy and don’t wanna cook.” He dead panned.  
“Precisely .” Tyki mumbled.  
The boy chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, lazy butt.”  
Tyki chuckled and kept cooking for a moment and put a plate in front of Allen, sitting in front of him.  
Allen hummed happily and started to eat.  
“Hey ...wanna shower with me tonight?” Tyki grinned teasingly.  
Allen blushed and huffed, the gray man had been trying for a month to get Allen to shower with him.  
“What’s in it for me?”  
Tyki blinked then grinned. “I’ll bring you home a special treat.” He offered.  
Allen raised an eyebrow. “And?”  
Tyki narrowed his eyes. “I’ll…..get you more books.”  
Allen thrummed his fingers on the table.  
Tyki sighed. “I’ll take you into town.” He grumbled, defeated  
Allen’s grinned flew up immediately. “Deal!”


	5. Chapter 5

Allen had been cooped up in the temple for almost 3 months. He wanted to go out into town, possibly see his friends.  
Tyki kept eating, only mildly grumpy. He didn’t particularly want to take Allen into town, worried the boy would leave him...or worse….  
Once they were both done eating, Tyki got up and grinned at Allen as the boy fed the golem. “Ready?”  
Allen lifted his head. “For?”  
“Our shower~.” Tyki wiggled his eyebrows.  
Allen blushed and got up. “Keep your eyes up, or I won’t snuggle you for a week.” He growled.  
Tyki laughed and led Allen into the bathroom, he turned the shower on and pulled his shirt off.  
Allen blushed and pulled off his shirt, trying to hide his scarred arm.  
He jumped when he felt Tyki’s arms wrap around his waist and blushed when he felt a kiss on his scarred shoulder.  
“”It’s ugly to look at...I’m sorry ...” Allen mumbled.  
“You’re beautiful, scars and all.” Tyki whispered in his ear.  
Allen blushed brightly and bit his lip. “If you say so….”  
“I’m a god, so yes, I do say so.” Tyki purred in his ear.  
Allen chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Close your eyes so I can get in.”  
Tyki kissed the back of his neck gently and pulled away, turning around so Allen could have his last bit of privacy.  
Allen hesitated then stripped and got into the shower, turning up the heat, the shower was large with a bench and a large shower head that would easily cover both men in water. Allen kept his back to the entrance, his cheeks bright red, eyes closed tightly.  
He didn’t hear Tyki enter the shower but jumped and gasped when he felt Tyki grab his hips. He spun around and faced the god, his white hair stuck to his bright red face.  
Tyki grinned and winked at him, his curly hair starting to stick to his dark skin. “Fancy meeting you here~.” He teased.  
“You’re an ass…”Allen mumbled shyly.  
Tyki leaned down and pressed a kiss to Allen’s cheek. “Don’t be so shy, boy.”  
“We’re both naked, I’m gonna be shy.” He put his hands gently on Tyki’s shoulders.  
Tyki chuckled and kissed Allen’s shoulder, “knowing you, this will be the only time you’re naked around me so I’m going to enjoy it.”  
Allen blushed to his neck. “Tyki.” He whined. “We’re naked and you’re kissing me.”  
Tyki chuckled and looked at him. “Relax, Allen.” He whispered, pressing his lips to the boys for only a second. “I’m not gonna touch you in that way, you know I won’t.”  
Allen blushed brightly. “Thank you, Joyd.” He whispered.  
Tyki blushed. “Keep calling me Joyd and I’m gonna get all hot and bothered~.” He grinned.  
Allen blushed scarlet and covered his mouth.  
Tyki nibbled his hand. “The way you same my true name is…intoxicating.” He whispered. “Say it again~.”  
Allen shook his head and turned away, turning his back to Tyki.  
Tyki kept hold on his hips and immediately looked down. He bit his lip and made a low groan noise in the back of his throat.  
Allen. Walker’s. Ass.  
Tyki quickly looked at the back of Allen’s head, all the dirty thoughts of what he’d like to do to that ass were running thru his mind.  
“Boy, I have...a favor..to ask….” he mumbled in Allen’s ear.  
Allen glanced over his shoulder as he slicked his white hair back. “Sure, Whats up?”  
Tyki bit his lip and hesitated before kissing Allen’s shoulder. “You know I would never force myself on you, which is why I’m asking…”  
Allen frowned deeply. “What do you want, Tyki?”  
“Can I grab your ass?” Tyki blurted.  
Allen seemed to explode in embarrassment. “Do what now!?”  
“Your ass, I'd like to place my hand upon it and squeeze~.”  
Allen turned away, Tyki could see the red spreading to his slender shoulders. “J-just this once….” he mumbled.  
Tyki blinked in shock then grinned and spun Allen to face him, the boy squeaking softly.  
Allen gripped Tyki’s muscular arms, face scarlet.  
Tyki grinned wickedly. “I wanted to see your pretty face.” He cooed then grabbed Allen’s ass happily. The look of shock on Allen’s face was Stunning to Tyki.  
Allen pushed his face into Tyki’s chest, holding tightly to him as Tyki happily played with Allen’s backside. “Is this necessary?” He mumbled.  
“Absolutely~.” Tyki purred. “I might never get this again~.”  
Allen blushed brightly and let Tyki have his fun.  
Tyki put his hands back on Allen’s waist after a moment and grinned, “alright, my fun has been had.”  
When Allen lifted his head to turn those beautiful lavender eyes to meet Tyki’s gold ones, Tyki almost had a heart attack, Allen looked positively adorable and absolutely delicious at the same time. Face flushed, his eyes almost pleading, his hands gripping onto the god in a vice grip. 

He couldn’t help but crash his lips against Allen’s, pressing their chests tightly together.  
Allen grunted a little and wrapped his arms around Tyki’s neck as the man picked him up a little.  
Tyki pulled away from the kiss and grinned. “Stop being cute.”  
Allen blushed brightly. “Shush, put me down so I can actually shower.”  
Tyki pecked his lips and set him down.  
Allen stuck his tongue out at Tyki and started to actually wash himself.  
Tyki washed his hair and stared at Allen’s ass, humming greedily.  
Allen glanced over his shoulder and glared. “TYKI!” He snapped.  
Tyki jumped and lifted his eyes. “What?” He grinned cockily. “You have a nice ass, I’m simply admiring the beauty.”  
Allen huffed and quickly rinsed off then flipped off Tyki, walking out of the shower.  
“Boy! Hey!” He grabbed Allen and pulled him back,the boys back now pressed to Tyki’s chest. “Take it as a compliment. I’m admiring you and not doing anything because I respect you, for a human I want desperately, that’s a big compliment.”  
Allen blushed scarlet, not looking at the god. “Horny asshole.” He huffed.  
“Only for you these days.” Tyki kissed his cheek then let him go.  
Allen moved away, getting out of the shower.

When Tyki finally walked into the bedroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair a moist fluffy mess.

Allen was reading in bed, the yellow golem curled up beside him, it’s head in Allen’s lap as he pet it gently, not looking up from his book.  
Tyki pulled on pants and sat beside Allen, drying his hair. “Boy.”  
Allen just flipped the page of his book.  
“Allen.” He said and took the book from Allen.  
Allen glared at Tyki. “What?”  
“Why are you so upset?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Allen’s shoulder then his neck.  
Allen turned his head away. “Seriously?”  
“I was looking at your ass, I get that, but I didn’t touch without permission.” He mumbled against his neck.  
Allen sighed and pet his golem gently. “Still….”  
“I’m sorry.” Tyki whispered. “I won’t do it again.”  
Allen sighed then looked at him and caressed his cheek. “Thank you.” He said softly.  
Tyki smiled softly and kissed allen gently.  
The loud boom of thunder separated them and a look of glee came onto Allen’s face, he got up and ran out of the door.  
“Wha? Boy!” Tyki got up and followed him quickly.  
Allen stood in the entryway to the temple, watching the rain pour. “It’s the first rain of spring~.” Allen turned to look at Tyki.  
He gave the god a look that would make any man fall to their knees, it was so full of joy and beauty, it made a god's heart stop.  
Tyki walked over and hugged Allen’s waist, putting his chin on Allen’s head. “Do you like the rain?”  
“I love the rain, and thunder too.” Allen sighed happily, leaning back against Tyki. “Can we sit by the door for a while?”  
“‘Course.” He released Allen and sat down, leaning against the wall. He held out his arms to Allen, who happily sat on his lap, leaning against him and putting his head on the gods shoulder.  
Tyki wrapped his arms around Allen, starting to trace shapes into his arm, hearts, diamonds, spades, clubs, butterflies. The feeling of Allen’s hands tracing the same shapes into the skin of his chest.  
The golem walked over and laid beside Tyki. 

Right then, right there, with Allen Walker in his arms and the soft sound of thunder echoing in the temple. Tyki felt ...full, loved. More loved than he had ever felt. It was soft and perfect and peaceful...and he never wanted to leave this moment...he never wanted to leave Allen walker… never wanted Allen to need anyone but him and all he needed was Allen in return.  
“Allen.” Tyki whispered his name in a soft tone he didn’t know he could even speak in.  
“Yes?” Allen whispered back.  
“Don’t ever leave me….”  
Allen blushed brightly and lifted his head to look at the man.  
Tyki didn’t look at Allen, his face was red and he stared out at the rain.  
“Do you mean it?” Allen whispered.  
Tyki hesitated then turned to face Allen, pressing his palm to Allen’s cheek. “Of course, don’t ever leave me, I don’t want to be without you.” He whispered lovingly, leaning forward to press a loving kiss to Allen’s lips.  
Allen kissed him back with a strange tenderness, their mouths moving smoothly together. 

The bright flash of lightning separated them and the boom after made them both jump.  
Allen smiled and kissed Tyki’s cheek then laid his head back onto the gods shoulder. “Joyd.” He whispered softly.  
“Yes, Allen?” Tyki whispered.  
“Don’t ever leave me.” The boy breathed.  
The dark god smiled and squeezed the boy lovingly to his chest. “Never.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Allen’s forehead. 

(End?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more? I could easily write more for this.


	6. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PART 2 TO THIS STORY AND ITS MOR SMUTTY

Allen had dozed off in Tyki’s arms to the sound of rain.  
Tyki picked up his beloved human and walked back to the bedroom, laying him down gently and curling around him. He nuzzled the back of Allen’s head gently, thoughts full of him.  
Allen was his, Allen was going to stay with him.  
Tyki would never let Allen leave...but Allen would age...Tyki would not…  
The older male frowned and held Allen closer to him. Allen would get older and he would die...Tyki didn’t want to be without the boy.  
Then it came to him. He would ask the Earl to turn Allen into a god. Then Tyki could keep Allen forever.  
He sat up and sighed softly. How would he even tell the Earl that he was keeping a human lover? How would the others react?  
Tyki looked down at Allen, his golem had shrunk to the size of a cat and was curled against him. He caressed Allen’s cheek softly then laid down again and pulled Allen tightly against his chest as he dozed off.

Tyki woke in the morning first, like always. Allen had his face pressed into the god’s bare chest, their legs tangled together.  
Tyki smiled and ran his fingers Gently thru Allen’s hair and kissed his head.  
Allen shifted and smiled softly in his sleep.  
The god admired his human, as he did most mornings these days.  
From Allen’s scar on his left eye to his long snowy hair.  
He buried his face into Allen’s hair lovingly, gently sliding his hand under the covers to grab Allen’s hips delicately before sliding his fingers under the boys shirt to ran his hands over the soft skin of Allen’s waist. 

Allen shifted again at Tyki’s touch and opened his eyes. “Wha?” He mumbled.  
Tyki hummed. “Just me, boy.” He whispered.  
“Your hands are cold.” Allen whined softly, running his hand over Tyki’s back as he turned his drowsy eyes up to Tyki.  
The god hummed lovingly and pressed a kiss to Allen’s face. “Sorry, but you’re just so warm~.” He cooed.  
Allen hummed in response and pressed tiny kisses to Tyki’s collar bone.  
Tyki watched him and moved his hand to run it up Allen’s arm gently. “You’re so gentle about it.” He whispered.  
Allen hummed and lifted his eyes to Tyki. “Is that bad…?”  
“Hell no.” Tyki grinned and cupped Allen’s cheek. “It’s absolutely adorable.” He kissed Allen gently.  
Allen hummed softly and kissed Tyki back, shifting with Tyki as the god moved over Allen to deepen the kiss.  
Allen lifted his hands to bury them in Tyki’s hair.  
Their mouths moved smoothly together, tongues brushing every so often.  
Tyki pulled away after a moment, a string of spit connecting them.  
Allen was pink in the face and he panted softly.  
Tyki gently wiped Allen’s lips but licked his own. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered.  
Allen blushed to his neck. “Do you really think so?”  
“Absolutely, beautiful and deliciously adorable.”  
Allen blushed more and covered his face shyly.  
Tyki chuckled. “So fucking cute~ when you get all red and flustered like this.” Tyki nibbled Allen’s Hand playfully.  
“Stooop~.” Allen giggled, keeping his face covered.  
“Never~.” Tyki growled and nibbled his wrist. “My adorably Shy little human~.”  
“Tykiiiii.” He whined shyly.  
Tyki laughed softly and kissed his cheek.  
Allen lowered his hand and grinned then giggled and grabbed onto Tyki and tackled him down so that Allen laid on top of the man's chest.  
Tyki hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist then kissed him gently.  
Allen hummed and kissed him back, running his fingers thru Tyki’s dark hair. 

Tyki pulled away after a moment, “I have to leave, I have a meeting.”  
Allen whined loudly. “Don’t leeeeave.”  
Tyki laughed softly. “I have to, or the earl will come looking for me.”  
Allen sighed and got off him, sitting up.  
The god got up and stretched then started to get up. “I’ll be back in a few days my sweet little snowflake.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to Allen’s lips before walking out.  
Allen got up quickly and grabbed Tyki’s arm. “Wait!” He grabbed Tyki and pulled him down to kiss him then hugged him tightly. “Be safe ok? Be home soon.” Allen whispered shyly.  
Tyki blushed lightly and hugged Allen close, “you too, stay in the temple so you’ll be safe.” He kissed Allen’s cheek gently and they separated.

Over the next 3 days, Allen grew more and more lonely. He read and played with his golem, who he’d named tim canpy. He would curl up in bed at night, lonely and cold without his partner there, his thoughts would wonder and usually ended up turning a bit dirty, which would make Allen blush and hide himself into Timcanpy’s fur.  
This was in one of those moments.  
Allen was laying in bed in one of Tyki’s overly large shirts, face buried in Tyki’s pillow. His mind was elsewhere, lost in Tyki’s smell. The image of Tyki in his mind.  
The gods hands on Allen’s bare skin, gripping Allen’s thighs and ass, his kisses more aggressive then usual on Allen’s neck, heated breath and sweet words.  
Allen let out a groan and shifted. He’d never really had dirty thoughts when it came to the god, but for some reason he’d been having them since Tyki had left.  
“I probably just miss him….” he mumbled to his golem, who was curled up in his arms.

He nuzzled into the yellow fur.  
There was sounds from somewhere in the temple and Allen tensed up. He sat up and frowned then got up, grabbing a book to throw.  
He walked out of the bedroom and glanced around, it was storming again, a flash of lightning illuminated a figure in the doorway.  
A long horn, thick hair. Long tentacles waved...  
Terror ripped thru Allen and he stumbled back.  
“Allen.” The voice was as deep and rumbly as the thunder.  
“Stay away!” Allen yelled and threw the book then took off, not seeing if the book hit. He sprinted towards the kitchen, the golem hurrying after it’s master. Allen could hear the padding of bare feet behind him  
Allen grabbed a knife from the drawer and turned, raised the knife.  
A hand grabbed Allen’s wrist. Tyki, a bruise forming on his cheek. “Allen stop!” He snapped.  
Allen trembled and whimpered. “Tyki.” He sobbed. “T-Theres someone in the temple!”  
“It’s just me…” the god took the knife from Allen and pulled the boy into his arms. “No one else is here.”  
Allen shook his head and clung to Tyki. “Theres someone here, it’s in the temple.”  
“Allen, no one but you and I are here.”  
“I saw it!” Allen insisted.  
“Allen that was me.”  
Allen froze and lifted his head. A look of confusion and fear.  
Tyki sighed and rubbed his bruised cheek. “What you saw is my true form.”  
Allen frowned. “True form?”  
Tyki sighed and stood back, shifting into the silhouette Allen saw.  
A mask that covered Tyki’s face with a long horn in the middle, long thick hair that hung in dreads, low hanging pants and long gray tentacles. His skin dark gray from the normal light gray.  
Allen frowned and looked over the god. “Joyd…”  
Joyd nodded and held out a hand for Allen.  
The boy hesitated then took the mans hand and let him drag Allen into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to his humans cheek.  
“This is my true form, Joyd.” His voice deep and rough.  
“Joyd.” Allen mumbled in response. “I didn’t know you had another form.”  
He nodded and a low rumble came from his chest. “I choose to keep my human form most of the time.” He said.  
Allen looked up at the God before him, muscular arms gently around him.  
“It’s…”  
Joyd gave him a wicked grin, pressing a kiss to Allen’s lips. “Scary I know.” He shifted back into his human form. “I don’t take that form often. Only when I’m dealing with other gods.”  
Allen nuzzled into Tyki’s shoulder. “It scared the hell out of me.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Tyki kissed his head. “I wasn’t expecting you to still be up.” 

“I’ve been having issues sleeping since you left.” Allen blushed lightly.  
Tyki grinned widely and chuckled. “I take it you missed me then?”  
Allen pushed his face into Tyki’s chest and blushed brightly. “More than I care to admit.” He mumbled.  
Tyki wrapped his arms around Allen and kissed his head gently. “Well I’m back now; don’t worry.” He picked up his human, who squeaked.  
“And I’m very tired and very hungry.”  
Allen wrapped his arms around the gods neck and smiled. “Let’s get to bed then, I will gladly feed you!”


End file.
